


Snowman race

by KellyDrake6



Series: Detroit Evolution [22]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Detroit Evolution, Kissing, M/M, Octopunk Advent, snowman building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellyDrake6/pseuds/KellyDrake6
Summary: Gavin and nines race each other to see who can build the best snow man
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Detroit Evolution [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788667
Kudos: 9





	Snowman race

Gavin had no idea what came over him when he saw it had snowed a fuck ton over night, promptly telling nines to get into something warm and meet him outside, as he left he grabbed some scarves and a random hat that tina had either gifted him or left there at some point, before yelling "find some buttons and carrots!" He knew he was giving his idea away but he didn't give a shit, he hadn't done anything like this in years! As soon as he felt snow under his boots he let out a quiet laugh, it hadn't snowed this much in detroit in years. He briefly thought about making a snow angel before shaking his head, the thought of laying in snow at all still terrified him, dispite the fact that he knew it would be safe and he'd have his boyfriend watching him closely. 

It took way longer than gavin expected for nines to come out, but soon the android was beside him looking curious at the random things that they had brought out "so got an idea of what we're doin' tin can?" He asks as he gatheres up as much snow as he can, looking up at nines as he rolls the snow around to get it as big as he possibly can "it appears you are making a snow man" nines replies looking curious, a gleam of excitement already visable in his eyes "yup and you're making one too, whoever makes the best one wins" gavin replies as he rolls the massive snowball in front of nines before wandering further away to start on the second layer. 

Nines is quick to start making his own, using most of the snowdrift to help him build two snowballs at once "thats cheating! You can only do one at once tin can" gavin yells once he notices, rolling his eyes when nines just smirks at him and carries on making them even bigger. Nines brings the bottom half of his snowman back to where gavin had put his and quickly realised that somehow gavin's was still bigger than his so set off to grab as much snow as he could carry, gavin watched him in confused amusement as he just about gets the snowmans head on top and tries finding the best scarf out of the pile. 

He noticed nines working beside him but doesn't pay much attention to the android's quiet muttering, he eventually wanders off to find sticks gathering a pile of them to take back with him, when he gets back he finds that nines had somehow made one of the biggest snowmen he'd ever seen in his life, how he'd managed it gavin would never know. Dropping the sticks he grumbled "cheater" as he finished off his snowmans face, hearing nines chuckle beside him he can't help but smile as he takes a few steps back to actually look at what nines had managed to do and smiles even more "nice job, looks good" he says nudging him in the side before wrapping an arm around him "guess you win" he adds when nines leans his head against gavins with a soft hum "i got to have fun and see you smile, thats the best win ever" nines responds causing gavin to snort quietly before pulling him inside, stealing a kiss as they went.


End file.
